ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
IL Cognito
IL Cognito (originally born in Australia) has lived most of his life moving from town to town, he was born into a Circus family, and was trained to be a clown, but his true passionw as professional wrestling, he would spend a lot of time between performing as a clown watching wrestling from Mexico, Japan, and the main stream promotions in America. His dream was to be as good as his heroes which brought him to Rick O'Shea's gym in Los Angeles, California, and he would train there and then was left off to travel the world. Cognito now lives in London, England, working for AWA currently sharing his life with his current partner, who he met back in Australia, both moved to England once he was signed to work for AWA though times have been tough for both Cognito and his now girlfriend, but now he has a stable place to work which doesn't travel as much as most of the other feds he was in, they make life work. Wrestling career Cognito made his start in 2000, when he and a few friends decided to join XPW Cognito was soon ready to win his first Championship in the promotion when he won their Junior Heavyweight Title, by beating J.C Taylor this reign would last a month when he would lose the belt to a new comer to the promotion Raige Cognito then managed to secure the XPW U.S Heavyweight Title winning a tournament which was set up after the promoter for XPW set up the title, Cognito would beat all comers in the tournament and taste further gold, he would also win the vacant World Title, and the Tag Team Titles in the fed before leaving just before the doors were closed for good late in 2000. Cognito who was "on the shelf" looked around and then signed with ICWA an Australian based fed, it wasn't the only fed he would be with he decided to spend his time here and with EPW winning titles with both feds, he was soon to hear that the owner of EPW had lost the passion for the business and decided to close the doors, Cognito would offer to take over EPW being he was their World Champion he vacated the belt, and was now head booker, with that and ICWA commitments, the decision came to finally take the fed off of life support and let it die most left EPW for ICWA ICWA and ECW Perth decided they would merge, and become known as EICWA Cognito who was then champion for ECW Perth decided it was time to move on, after many disagreements over the merger of the two feds he was again without a home. In late 2001 he joined ICW and even managed to meet up with former partner in the fed, he would wear gold there, and when both owners quit, and no shows being booked for weeks, it was decided that ICW was dead. A new ICW was opened, dropping the Internet name and gaining International, Cognito was crowned Lord of The Ring for 2002, another fallout between owners ICW closed it's doors again. Cognito would stay out of the public eye for 2 years before resurfacing in AWA here he has had a lot of memorable battles, one being with Connor MacManus, in the first ever Joker's Wild match to ever be attempted or even thought up. The match was fought inside a cage, and had a scaffold covered in barbed wire with weapons in bags on the cage. The match was a hit, but Cognito would lose the match and not have a chance at winning his desired World Title. Il Cognito would finally climb the mountain and achieve his World Title in 2007. His reign would be one of the most nightmarish in AWA history as he defended the belt in increasingly-insane hardcore-style matches. Eventually, however, he would lose the World Championship to Declan O'Connell, who would go on to be the longest-reigning champion in AWA history. Titles Held AWA World Heavyweight Tittle AWA World Tag Team Title ICW World Heavyeight Title ICW Internet Title ICW Lord of The Ring 2002 CCW World Heavyweight Title CCW World Tag Team Title XPW World Tag Team Title XPW World Television Title XPW U.S Heavyweight Title XPW Junior Heavyweight Title EPW World Heavyweight Title (x3) EPW Hardcore Title(x2) EPW Tag Team Title(2) EPW Cruiserweight Title (x2) PCW World Television Title PCW King of The Death Match Champion Title(x2) PCW Hardcore Title PCW Cruiserweight Title ECW Perth Television Title ECW Perth Australian Heavyweight Title ECW Perth Oceania Heavyweight Title (x3) ICW World Heavyweight Title ICW Hardcore Title (x2) ICW Cruisweight Title (2) ICW U.S Heavyweight Title (x4) ICWA Tag Team Title (x5) ICWA Television Title (x3) ICWA Cruiserweight Title (x2) Stables AWA The Uprising